Kendall's responsibility
by briorca18
Summary: Kendall and katies dad walked out the door leaving kendall to take care of his 6 year old sister next thing he knows their mother leaves as well. How can a 12 year old manage this? With the help of his best friends of course! But will it take more than that? A bunch of one shots thrown together this story is written by me and cvsccrgrl22 enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The day kendalls father walked out was the day kendall had to grow up in the span of five minutes. Kendall had to be strong for his mom and his baby sister. In the end 12 year old kendall had to act like he was an adult for his six year old sister but he didn't mind. It had been two days since their father left and the only thing that changed was his mother now lived in her room. Kendall cooked three tims a day he did the dishes he helped get katie ready for bed. He did everything that his mom was suppose to do. Sighing sadly he looked around the room. Katie was asleep on the couch where he could keep an eye on her the dishes were done the counters were wiped and his mothers tray had been brought to her not that she would have eaten anything anyway. Kendall collapsed in a chair and slowly started to drift off when a sweet innocent voice jolted him awake.

"kenny?"

"yes katie?" kendall sat up and opened his arms allowing katie to come and sit on his lap.

"whens dad coming home?" kendall sighed and buried his head in her hair.

"I don't know katie."

"do you love me kenny?"

"of course katie! Why wouldn't I?"

"well daddy doesn't and neither does mommy so i-i thinked you don't like me neither." kendall sighed and held katie closer to him.

"I love you forever katie no matter where you are i will always love you." katie smiled into kendalls chest and wrapped her arms tighter around him. The two sat like this for awhile before kendall stood up lifting katie in his arms."you missy, need some sleep."

"i'm not tired kenny!" however despite this katie let out a massive yawn.

"yes you are katie-kat now come on lets get your pjs out of the dryer. Ok?"

"kay!" katie cried happily loving it when she got to wear her special footy fleece pajamas. Kendall chuckled and carried katie to the laundry room. He looked unhappily at all of the clothes that still needed washing he was so going to need james help he better put call james on his to-do list. Kendall set katie down and pulled out her pajamas.

"here you go katie go get changed and pick out a story while i get these clothes out of the dryer alright?"

"KAY!" katie laughed and ran out of the laundry room holding her pajamas high above her head. Kendall watched he go then quickly emptied the dryer throwing the clothes in the clean pile for later. Next he grabbed the soaking wet clothes and threw them into the dryer. A 12 year old should not have to do this. He was just finishing putting in a new load of dirty clothes when katie came racing back into the room wearing her the buttons on the back undone."KENNY MY BUTTONS I CAN"T REACH MY BUTTONS!" kendall chuckled and set katie on top of the dryer."you think my undone buttons are funny? Stop laughing i'm gonna die!"

"katie your not going to die.i will just do them up for you." kendall snapped all buttons together before turning katie back around to face him."ok its time for teeth." katie giggled and jumped on kendall throwing her arms around his neck. Kendall grabbed her thighs and placed one hand on her back. He was 12 he should not have to do this.a couple of minutes later Kendall and katie were lying down on their bunk beds Kendall had the top and katie got the bottom. However whenever story time came around kendall would lie beside katie and make sure she could see all the pictures it was the one thing the two always did even before _he_ left and these days it seemed to be the only thing that remained the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The unmistakable sounds of katie sobbing filled the room and kendall was jolted out of his sleep."katie?" he whispered into the darkness. When he got no response kendall assumed she was sleeping. Kendall yanked the navy blue and lime green comforter off his hockey toned body and crawled towards the ladder. kendall was strong for his age his arms toned with muscles and his stomach getting harder as his abs developed that being said kendall was nowhere near as strong as james. James already had abs and muscles to spare he could easily lift kendall up and for that he was the most crushed on out of any guy in grade six. Kendall climbed down the latter and stood at Katies beside. Katie had twisted herself up underneath of her purple and blue comforter. Kendall gently laid a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her until her big brown tear filled eyes were looking at him. Kendall frowned at the fear and sadness that glowed within was the light where was that twinkle that her brown orbs once held? All that was left was a dull brown lifeless eye but even then they were still beautiful.

"Kenny?" kendall smiled at katie and grabbed her hand.

"shhh it's ok i'm right here."

"i-i had a b-bad d-dream."

"it's ok katie it was just a dream." katie swallowed hard and look down and the twisted blanket in her hand. The next words she muttered would have had any normally human leaning to hear but not kendall he heard it loud and clear."i'm scared."

"katie what was you nightmare about?"

"you left like daddy and then i had to take care of mommy only when i went to see her she wasn't there. I-i was all alone." kendall smiled sadly at is baby sister and drew her into his chest.

"katie i will never leave you." katie rubbed her face into kendalls bare chest making sure he was actually still there. Kendall stroked katies hair and let her calm down. A few minutes later katie had stopped crying and was laying back in bed.

"kenny can james and logan and carlos come over tomorrow?"

"ahh sue." katie sighed happily and grabbed kendalls hand.

"i love you kenny."

"i love you more katie. Now get some sleep kay?"

"can you sleep with me tonight?"

"alrigt scoot over." katie slid against the wall and waited for him to get in. Katie curled up on kendalls chest and played with his hands comparing the size of them to her own. Kendall grabbed katies hands an set them on her own chest. "go to sleep katie."

"i can't kendall i need s song."

"alright but promise you will sleep after?"  
"yes!"

"ok shh." kendall rested her head back against the pillows and began singing katies favorite song twinkle twinkle. Soon katie was asleep and kendall a few minutes later was dreaming as well.

The next day-

Kendall was making scrambled eggs and toast. Deciding katie needed fruit he grabbed an orange and chopped it into wedges.. Meat .katie needed meet. Kendall frantically ran to the fridge and pulled outs sausages and threw them into a frying pan. Thank goodness he knew how to cook. Kendall poured katie a glass of milk knowing she needed her dairy, and then placed everything on the table. Kendall had to admit it did look pretty good. He wiped his hands on the towel and grabbed vitamins for katie and placed them on her spot."katie!" katie looked up from her cartoons and smiled at her brother."breakfast come on the guys will be here soon. Can you get dressed after too please."

"kay!"

"great thanks sweetie." katie smiled at her brother and sat down at her spot digging into her breakfast. While katie ate kendall looked over his to do list he had to get everything done on this list at least it would be easier with his friends help. Kendall re- read the list over and over again.

**To do**

**1. Fold all clean laundry**

**2. Give katie a bath**

** bed**

** kitchen living room and bedroom**

** lunch**

** grocery shopping**

** dinner**

** all dishes**

**9 wipe counters and table**

**10. Put katie to bed**

**11. Make new to do list**

Sighing unhappily kendall ran and got was just finishing her toast when there was a knock on the door. She jumped out of her chair and ran and opened the door knowing who it was."LOGAN! JAMES CARLOS!" Katie ran and gave the each a hug before allowing them inside.

"hi katie-kat." james patted katie on the head and went nto the kitchen to get himself some water.

"hi katiebear." Logan gave her another quick hug and sat down in the chair next to her.

"hey katie-bug."carlos grinned wildly at her and took the spot across from her. Before anyone could say anything else kendall came stumbling into the room trying to put is shirt on.

"hey guys. Katie sweetie you really shouldn't open the door like that ok? What if they were bad guys?"

"sorry kenny."

"it's ok katie just remember that for next time kay?"

"KAY"kendall smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"alright heres the list of stuff i need to get done today i went to the trouble of writing it out three more times so everybody could have a copy. So james you can do the laundry, logan you can vacuum and carlos can you make the beds while i give katie a bath? Oh and seeing how the laundry is going to take the longest, as soon as you guys finish your jobs can you go help james?" everybody nodded and soon kendall was giving katie her bath.

"look kendall look! I'm splashing!" katie giggled happily as her tiny hands broke the surface of the water sending suds all over kendall and the wall.

"that's nice katie but can you stop now your making a mess." katie looked at kendall sadly but stopped splashing.

"you hate me." katie muttered quietly.

"I don't hate you bug now come here so i can ash your hair."

"YES YOU DO!DON'T TOUCH MY HEAD!" katie tried to swim away but because she was in the bathtub it was kind of hard to do.

"Katie please. Just let me wash you hair."

"NO!" groaning in frustration Kendall leaned over the tub and grabbed her by the waist bringing her over to him.

"katie knight stop this your putting up a fuss and it's getting me frustrated."

"no!" katie tried squirming away but kendall held onto her body tighter.

"katie you will get a timeout!" a 12 year old should not have to do this.

"no!"

"KATIE!" katie flung her arms out to the side and splashed and kicked at the water sending huge waves over the side of the tub soaking kendall. "KATIE KNIGHT STOP THAT RIGHHT NOW!"

"NO!" katie yelled back at kendall and kicked harder. Kendall let go of katie and glared at her.

"i have had enough of you! You are being a brat!" with that Kendall turned on his heel and walked out the door shutting it behind him. Katie sat in the tub and started crying.

Meanwhile in the hallway-

Logan popped his head out of the bedroom and looked at Kendall curiously.'"what's with all the yelling?"

"katie won't let me wash her hair."

"oh want me to try?" kendall looked at logan and nodded his head. Logan handed kendall th vacuum and walked into the bathroom. Kendall was so frustrated at himself he should not have yelled at Katie like that.

Bathroom-

Logan entered the bathroom and went and sat beside the tub. Katie sat in the tub with her back to him and hair wet. Logan grabbed th shampoo and started gently rubbing it into her scalp. Next logan turned katie towards him and grabbed a plastic cup off the ledge of the bathtub."close your eyes." logan instructed and waited for them to close before dumping the water over head. He did this a few more times until all the soap was out of her hair. Logan was just starting to rub the conditioner in when katie let out a huge sniff."what's wrong katie?" logan asked wiping the tears of her cheeks after rinsing his hands in the bath water.

"i got kenny mad cause i splashed him and wouldn't let him wash my hair."

"yeah well next time you won't do that right?"

"kenny hates me." katie started crying harder and logan asked he to close her eyes for him so he could get out the conditioner. Katie did as he asked but still kept crying. Finally logan lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a pink fuzzy towel."i-i w-want k-ken-kendall."

"alright well you get changed and then go find kendall." logan patted katies head and left the bathroom. A couple of minutes later katie was dressed but instead of going to find kendall she. Ran to he room and curled up into a ball on her bed crying harder then before. Kendall had just finished vacuuming and was putting the vacuum back when he noticed wet footprints running from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"oh katie." kendall let out a huge sigh and went into the bedroom. Seeing his baby sister crying made his heart break. Kendall went over to her and put her on his lap rocking her back and forth. Katie stopped crying after. Few minutes and put her head on kendalls shoulder.

"i'm sorry kenny. I'm sorry i splashed, i'm sorry i didn't listen, i'm sorry you hate me."

"katie for the last time i don't hate you! I love you very much and i just want you to listen to me next time alright?"

"alright kenny." Katie wrapped her arms around her brothers waist and rubbed her head into his shirt. Katie forgot her hair was wet but remembered as son as she noticed kendalls shirt getting wet."oops i. Got you wet. Sorry kenny" kendall let out a sigh and set katie down off the bed.

"it's alright just go find james and ask him to brush your hair. Make sure you say please."

"KAY!" kendall smiled and watched her run out of the room. Right groceries. A 12 year old should not have to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

"groceries, groceries, groceries, we are getting groceries!"

"yes katie wee getting groceries." kendall rolled his eyes at his sisters excitement towards something so boring. All five kids were currently walking to the grocery store that was just around the block. Katie smiled and held onto logans hand tighter.

"swing me logan! Swing me!" logan smiled at katie.

"kates you have to have two people to swing you."

" ! Swing me swing me!" james went over and grabbed Katies other hand and together him and logan swung her.

"katie be careful please. I don't want any broken bones before we even reach the store." katie was about to reply when she saw the grocery store. She squealed with excitement and dropped james and logans hands. Before anyone cold blink or stop her katie was running towards the store. "KATIE! STOP!" Kendall sprinted after his younger sister followed by james,logan and kendall reached katie and grabbed her hand. "katie knight! What were you thinking ? You could have been killed!"

"sorry kenny." Katie looked at Kendall with tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to scare her bother.

"whatever. Just go hold james's hand and do not let go of it! I don't care if there is a circus in town you will not let go of that hand got it?"

'yes."

"good now come on i have tons of things i need to buy." katie grabbed jame's hand and followed her bother into the store. Kendall looked around the store. It was a different one from the one they usually went to because kendall couldn't drive. He just hoped they had everything he needed. Kendall grabbed a cart and made his way to the fresh produce section.

"I WANT APPLES!" Katie screamed and pointed towards the big piles of apples in the corner.

"alright fine. James can you go with her and grab two apples please?"

"sure! Come on katie." james led katie off towards the apples leaving kendall a few minutes of quit.

"alright ahh logan can you go get paper towels and toilet paper and carlos can you go get granola bars and juice boxes? You know the kinds we like right?" carlos nodded and ran off towards the snack aisle .

"uh kendall maybe you should just go up and down the aisle grabbing what you need when you see it."

"i would but if i do that katie gets really annoying and grabs everything off the shelves and puts it in the cart." it was true the few times that kendall took katie grocery shopping with his parents katie would always complain about her feet hurting or how tired she was and how bored groceries were. Logan nodded in understanding and went to get the toilet paper. Kendall as just putting carrots in the cart when katie came running back over to him not holding james hand anymore."katie. What did i say about holding Jame's hand?"

"i forgot."

"well go hold his hand please." katie nodded and ran back to james this time holding his hand securely. Kendall nodded at katie and continued down the produce section grabbing bananas and lettuce as he passed by them. Soon logan returned with the stuff kendall asked him to get and was off again grabbing the cereal and eggs. Kendall went into the bakery section and grabbed a loaf of bread and two buns before throwing them into the cart as well.

"kenny! I want a cookie!can i get a cookie? Pllleeeaseeee?"

"alright katie ask james to take you over." kendall replied not even looking up from his list. Logan returned once more and threw the cereal and eggs in the cart. "logan wheres carlos?"

"i don't know i haven't seen him."

"darn it." kendall groaned in frustration and looked at logan pleadingly. "can you go find him and maybe grab hot dogs and kaft dinner on your way? Oh and ahh soup we need tomato soup."

"alright. I will be back."

"great thanks logan. I will be in the shampoo aisle if you need me." logan nodded before once again disappearing down an aisle.

"look kenny i got chocolate chip!" kendall looked up and smiled at his sister who was dragging james along behind her.

"thats nice katie. Can you do me a favor."

"OK!"

"great. Can you and james go get caned tuna and noodles please?"

"ok! Come on james!" kendall smiled and james and mouthed a quick thank you before pushing the cart down to the shampoo aisle. He just finished placing the lavender shampoo in the cart when logan and carlos appeared arms full of food.

"there you guys are! Alright i think i'm done. No wait i need milk, cream, and butter, oh and i also need yogurt. Oh shoot add cheese slices to that."

"ok so dairy aisle it is." logan led the way towards that aisle with carlos following behind Kendall and the cart.

"OOOH LOOK CRNOGDS ARE ON SALE!" kendall sighed.

"alright grab a box." carlos grabbed two boxes and threw them in the cart. Kendall rolled his eyes and sped after logan who was already way ahead of was just throwing the cheese slices in the cart when a breathless james appeared with noodles an tuna in his hand.

"here." he tossed them in the cart and leaned over catching his breath.

"are you ok?" logan asked him.

"yeah but katie sure likes to run." kendall smiled but then frowned.

"james. Where is katie?"

"what."

"KATIIE WHERE IS KATIE?'

"she _was _following me"

"following you? James she was suppose to be holding your hand!"

"well she didn't want to! She kept yelling at me to let go and saying she wasn't a baby!" kendall tried not to have a panic attack but his sister was missing how could he not panic.

"we need to find her!" suddenly a huge crash filled the store and all three boys looked at each other.

"found her." carlos muttered. Quick as they could the boys sped off towards the noise and soon found six year old katie surrounded by maple syrups and pancake mix.

"Katie!" kendall ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms hugging her to his chest."are you hurt?"

"no!" katie tried to squirm out of kendalls grasp but he only held on tighter.

"katie you scared everyone. We had no idea where you were. James said you wouldn't hold his hand either."

"i'm sorry."

"katie! You have said you were sorry five hundred times today you need to stop being so sorry and start listening to what i tell you. Understand?"

"yes." katie mumbled and stopped squirming in Kendalls arms instead she sat there letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"katie come on you don't have to cry. Pleases stop." katie buried her head into kendalls shoulder and kept on crying. Logan grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the check out and kendall handed over some crumpled bills telling logan he would meet them outside. Kendall carried katie out the doors and sat on a bench with her waiting for his friends to return. Logan was just walking out with four grocery bags when kendall realized katie was asleep. Kendall sighed unhappily as his three friends came out of the store carrying four bags a piece with the exception of james who was carrying eight. Next time Kendall was _soo _bringing the wagon. A 12 year old should not have to do this.


	4. Chapter 4

"do you see katie anywhere?" kendall scanned the area in a panic.

"dude she's fine she's with my mom!" james had convinced kendall at the last minute to come to the family free swim. Ever since the divorce james and his mom often shared awkward one on one time and lately James has found her to clingy so to save himself from further embarrassment he invited kendall and katie.

"well maybe she's drowning." kendall glanced back at james who was floating beside him. His chestnut hair floated behind him like a sea creature.

"dude chill your so paranoid! Now come on lets race from here to the diving board and back."

"fine but were seeing katie later right?"

"yeah yeah whatever on your marks get set go." in the end james had beaten kendall by an entirefoot. "kendall you did that on purpose just so you can go see katie!"

"james if i did that to go see katie i would have won so i could get that stupid race over with." kendall rolled his eyes at james and started towards the ladder to get out. Just as he reached the ladder he turned around and noticed that james was gone and it only took moments to find him flirting with another girl."typical." kendall muttered to himself and climbed the only took Kendall seconds to reach the kiddy pool and find Katie.

"there she's fine now i want to go talk to that girl again so lets go." kendall jumped at james's voice not even releasing he had followed him.

"no i have to talk to her." james groaned and grudgingly splashed into the pool."james you don't have to come then!"

"no its fine just don't be too long." kendall shook his head and swam over to katie.

"kenny!" katie quickly swam over o her brother and latched her hands firmly around his neck.

"are you having fun?" kendall grabbed Katies thighs and swam over to mrs. Diamond.

"YES!"

"alright well be careful alright?"

"KAY!" Kendall smiled at his sister and turned to james's mom.

"hows everything going?"

"fine just fine unfortunately i have a few important meetings so i must be off but i will have a cab pick you guy sup.

"oh um alright."kendall watched her stock off . He couldn't believe this. Now he and james had to swim in a baby pool because theres no one to watch Katie.

"great classic just leave us here why don't you!" james glared at his mother before swimming off towards the lifeguard. Kendall wanted was he going to manage a six year old?he was twelve it shouldn't be his responsibility. But kendall felt relief as logan strode over towards the kiddy pool his three year old sister beside him. Kendall quickly looked around the pool and sure enough there was carlos diving off the high platform.

"hey." logan adjusted lizzie(sister) in his arms and waved hello to katie. Katie let go of kendall and swam off by herself not being the greatest fan of lizzie. Kendall made sure katie got to james safely before turning back to logan and lizzie.

"hey how are you?"

"alright lizzzie and i are spending some time together for once." logan loved his sister to bits but his parents were always worried something would guessed they must have caved in to let logan take lizzy swimming.

"oh thats cool." kendall smiled at lizzy she quickly hid her face in logans shoulder eve since kendall could remember lizzy had always been shy except with logan he was like her comfort blanket.

"can you say hi to kendall lizzy?" lizzy shook her head and looked at logan with a look of terror in her eyes.

"it's ok logan i don't mind." logan nodded at kendall and started bobbing with his sister. Soon the look of terror was replaced with a look of pure enjoyment as lizzy gripped onto logan tighter. It wasn't long until the sweet quite sounds of giggles could be heard coming from lizzys watched the two smiling to himself and remembering when Katie used to want him to do that with her. Remembering katie kendall quickly looked back over to james and sighed in relief to see him right where he was before. Kendall was about to turn around again when he noticed Katie wasn't with even bothering to explain what he was doing to logan kendall swam over to james dodging kids and parents.

"JAMES!" at the sound of his name james turned and waved at kendall.

"hey whats up tis is fiona." james motioned towards the lifeguard and sent her a big grin.

"james wheres katie?"

"oh did you know logan and lizzy and carlos are here? Pretty convenient huh?"

"yeah yeah yeah thats great but what about katie! Where is she?

"dude chill out shes with carlos in the deep end."

"THE DEEPEND! James she can't go in the deep end! Do you see lizzy in the deep end/" to prove his point kendall pointed towards logan and lizzy who were now both playing in the bubbles.

"uhh kendall lizzys 3 and katies 6 there is an age difference."

"thats not the point !"

"well why don't you go get her then! Why do you expect me to do everything!"

"ugg!" kendall glared at james one last time before swimming of towards the ladder and heading over to the deep end where carlos and katie were splashing alongside a wall.

"KENNY!" katie saw her brother walk towards them and quickly detached herself from the wall and swam over towards her brother carlos following behind just in kendall was in the water carlos said he was going for a quick swim and was gone.

"hi kenny!" katie hugged her brother and placed her head on his shoulder.

"hi katie are you alright?"

"yes kenny. Car-car was playing mermaids with me."

'that cool did you have fun?"

"yeah i really like car-car oh and logan!"

"what about james?"

"he likes girls too much!" kendall laughed and kissed katies cheek.

"oh is that so?" katie nodded and let out a huge yawn."you sleepy baby girl?"

"a bit." katie yawned again and looked at kendall.

"kenny i want to go on that slide."

"umm i don't know." kendall trailed off looking at the big green swirly slide

"Pweease kenny? Car-car promised me!"

"promised you what sweetie?"

"that he would go on it with me."

"oh well in that case i guess its alright." kendall hated water slides so as long as it wasn't him he was alright with it.

"YAY!" moments later carlos returned and took katie to the water slide. While he was ding that kendall decided to go back to logan and lizzy and in minutes he was floating beside them.

"logie?"logan. Looked over at his sister giving her a gentle smile.

"yes lizzy?"

"i want to float."

"oh alright here i'll help." Kendall smiled as lizzy went on her back and logan supported her back.

""hi cutie!" lizzy quickly stood up and swam over to logan hiding her head in his shoulder again.

"it's just james lizzy. You met james before do you remember?" lizzy shok her head but still peeked an eye out at james.

'hi lizzie! " james reached out for a hug but lizzy whimpered and hid her head again.

"sorry james shes not as outgoing as katie i'm afraid."

"ah thats alright nobody is as out going as katie is." james and logan chuckled together while kendall watched the swirly side.

"do you think katie will be alright on the slide?"

"here we go again."


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the next chapter i am sorry for any spelling I would fix it but my computer is being dumb and i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so once again I am sorry and please don't wright in the reviews to fix my spelling because that's depressing:( anyway enjoy:)

"wow i'm surprised at you three weeks ago you would have freaked if katie needed to be left with carlos and james now you seem so chill about it." it was rue kendall had eased up a bit on his sister and it seemed to be working things were better and more relaxed and besidea all james and carlos were doing was watching katie and the cart while logan and kendall and logans sister went and grabbed a few thinngs.

"thanks it means a lot to hear that logie the faith you have in james and carlos just seemed to flowut of you and into me almost like magic!" endall knew he was being snarky but he didn't care he wasn't in the mood to hear logans logical storie.

"hey i jsut don't think carlos and james are completly smart in a grocery stre so i just thought to be on the safe side i'd take her with me." logan swapper sids. So lizzy was balancing btter against his hip the sleeping child placed her ead on logans shoulder2 and sighed deeply.

"oh please we both nknow you only took you with you because if you didn't she wold have woken up and started crying."

"yah yeah whatever were working on it making friends is had alright?"

"funny katie seemed to have noo troubles making friends."

"yes whaever katies grea lah blah blah now what do you ned again?"

"anilla pudding, chcolate chip granola bars and apple juice. Kendall replied after contemplating his list.

"right juice is this asile and snacks are nxt one and kendall were looking at the gronola bars when kendall noticed his sister runing towards hm.

"kenny!" ktie cried happily running to er brother."found you!"

"hi katie what are you doing here? Wheres the other guys?"

"up?" katie waved her hands over had and waited for kendall to pick her up.

"allright fine." soon katie was settled in her brothers armsucking on her thumband yawning."come on we better go and fnd them."it didnt take long to locate the boys they just ad to ask where the corn dogs were for carlos and head over tothe beauy products for james. They were aout to chec out when kkendall remberd katie still needed her vitamens. It ony took to seconds to find the kind he needed but he couldnt get katie to decide betweenflinestones ofr bugs bunny.

"logie i pee?"

"wait you what?" james looked alarmingly at the small child in logns arms surly she hadn't peed heself right?

"i pee."

"NOT HERE!" james cried

"dud relax she just has to go to the bathroom."

"yeah she already went in her pants did you not here her s-"

"dude shes three its what she says to tell you she has to go."

"why wouldn't she just go in her pants?" carlos questioned.

"carlos not everyone is likeyou when you were three and she knows better."

"pee logan! Pee ow!"

"yah well she might just go in her pants if you don't hurryup."logan rolled his eyes at carlos and set lizzy down.

"alright we will be right bac"

"come on kate which do you want?"

"i cant choose kenny! I wike dem both!

"hey kendall?"

"yeah carlos?" kendall replied over his shoulderr. Katie was still choosing between the two pill buckets in kendalls hands she himmedd and hummedpointing between the two and biting her lip oin concentration kendall just rolle dhis eyes and groaned.

"did you potty train katie?" kendallstoppeedwatching katie and turned to look at carlos.

"why do you ask?" kendall couldn't help bu put the suspision in his voice.

"cause loga's potty traing lizzy and i was wondeing if it was just a logan thing."

"o well no i did potty train katie for the mos part t just seemed like the big rother type of thing logans jus following his brotherly instinc."

"wheew thats good i didn't wann to make logan seem any more weird."

"ok then." kendall shook his head at carlos and turned bak to katie."pick one yet?"

"yeah i want bugs bunny."

''ok buggs bunny it is." kendall tossed the bottle in the cart and placed the other one back on the shelf. "ready to go katie?" katie noddd andgrabbd his hand tightly in hers. Kendall smiled warmly don a herand folowed jaes whowas pushing thecart and carlos who was twirling rest of the uys met logan outside onnce lizzy was done in the bathroom the good news was there wasn'tmuchto carry andkendall didn't need to bring thewagonit did however take twice as long to get bak beause lizzy had to pick every flowerin sight.

"stop picking thoes dumb weeds lizzy you makin us take forevaw!"

"katie be nice." kendall knew hehad to scold katie but truthfully he was feeling the same telling a three year old what shes doing is dumb is not going over well and there wold be some waterworks for sure and thats excty what happened. Lizzy wailed andwailed then wailed some more even after logan picked her up and rocke her shestill cried seeing lizzy like this was starting tomake katie upset as her yes watered as well.

"i-i'm owwy i didn't mean to make her ry logie i'm s-sorry lizzy don't get upset pweaaase!" katie latched onto logans leg and cried into his jans begging him for forivness logan rolled his eyes and handed kendall lizzy then peeled katie off of him and squatted down to her hight. Logan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"it's okay kati catlizz isjust cranky she han't got her napyet and thats what happens when little kids don't nap."

"but i made her cwy!"

"it 's ok i made her cry lots befoe and i probally will make her cry again somtime.""jeez logan you make it sound like you drop the kid reaptelty." james sated carlos rolled his eyes and hit jamsin the back of the ead casuing a slap fight kendall was still trying not to et slapped with lizzys flaling arms as she twised in is arms. Meanwhile katie looked at loggan with shock.

"you dropher?!"

"what? No! N no no! I would never perposy drop her james is jst an IDIOT!" katie seemed satsfied and went back to kendall. Kendall handed logan back lizzyand took katieshand appy that his sister was a bit more lizzys sobs were reduced and tings went back to normal at least for a bit.

2 ours later the groceryes were put away and everyone was settled back watching hocus pocus. Lizzy was quitlydrinking apple juice from kaaties old prncess sippy cupp while resting her head on logans had her arms wrapped around kendall while his arm rested across her shoulders. Both knights were coverd in an old blanket and were watching the movie intently. Suddenly logan shifted lizzy from offhis ap and onto the couch and stood up."im just going to gethe pajamies she needs to go to bed its eight." kndall nodded and went back to watching the movie.

Logan had been gone awhile and kendall was about to go look for him when lizzy's voice coud be heard.

"ipee."

"seriously how many times doesa kidneed to pee!" james groaned nd shook his head.

"um okuh the bathrooms just over there." kendall said pointing to the door down the hallway.

"i need help."

"ok well i don't know wherelogan i can you wait?"

"no."

"of course not." kendall sighed and looked at james pleadingly.

"no." jaess replied imdeatly shaking his head.

"please." kendall begged.

"i'll take her." caros said standing up."come on lizzy! Were on pee patrole!"

"pee patrole?" james looked at kendall confusion written all ove his face.

"whatever better him then e i've had enough potty training for one lifetime." katie ooked up at him a bi of hurt visable in her eyes. Kendall leaned down and kissed her foehead."i still love you sissy." katie happy with that repy went back to watching the movie.

"ok i'm back sorry that took so long wheres lizzy?" kendall pointed to the bathroom not taking his eyes off the t.v."bathroom?! Ken she can't go alone!"

"she went ith los."

"oh thats gat but yo do realize she is extremly shy with clothes on what happens when she has to take off her pants!" kendall shrugged and turned and looked at logan.

"no idea but i'm sre los would be so exited to share hs pee patrole adventue."

"try poo patrole e has been gone a long time." kendall turned and looked at james.

"ok first off thats disgusting and second don't ever say that again." logan groaned in frustration and rushed off to the bathroom with lizzys pj's.

"hehe poo patrole." katie gigled and bounced on kendalls lap.

"stop it katie don't say potty word."

"why?"

"beause its not very nice or polite."

"poop."

"katie!"

"hehe poop!"

"katie stop it! Its not funny!" james sarted laughing and kendall glared at him."not helping james!"

"sorry dde but it'skind of cute."

"poop not cue!" katie cried matter of factly tis sent ames into a wole new set oflaughter.

"alright both of you knock it off."katie spat at kendall then crawled away from him onto jame bouncing happily in his lap."katie thats enough!"

"katie thats enough!" katie cried back mocking him.

"katie stop now or you will go to bed! I'm not kidding missy!" kati stopped boncigand cawled bak to kendall.

"sorry kenny i'll be good."

"thank you nowplease just watch the ovie ok?"

"kay." james snikered from behid his blanket but stopped after kendall sent him a death glare.

"hi peoplethe pee patrolehave returned and with new pj's!" kendall turned and ooked at carlos who was holding lizzys hand. Lizy sucked on her thumb and held ontocarlos's hand.

"what took you so long?"

"oh. Lizzy was just telling me aout what logan does like how he sings her to sleep and ow h does lots of fun stuff with hr." kendall nodded and oce again retrned to watchng the movie sudenly a scary part came on and ktie screamed ad hid her head i her brother's chest. Kendall jststroked her back ntil it was over but ended up having to keep holding her handbecause katie wa still terified.

"sorry bout the mess." logan enterd the room and sat beside kendall grabbing lizz from carlos and setting her onhis lap.

"umwhat mess." kendall askedhestently.

"carlos and lizzy thought itwould be funny to throw toli paper all around thebathroomthats what tookthm so long then i was stuckcleaning it up."

"well for a second here i thought ou were talking about you know what."

"um what?"katie grined and sovery helpfully cried out:"POOP!"

Sorry abot the wait for this been bus with other junk hope you likdit oh and the movie hocus pocus is actually really good i recomend you watch it! Tats it for now so review?


	6. Chapter 6

STUPID SPELL CHECK!

Another update:

"kenny?"

"yeah sweetie?"

"whatcha doing?"

"laundry." kendall had been at laundry now for thee strait hours katie had ket coming in and distracting him so it was taking a lot longr then he expected.

"oh. Is it fun doing laundry?"

"not really."

"oh well why do you do it?"

"cause i have to." kendall smiled at his sister loving her inosence. Katie looked t him with wide eyes.

"can i help kenny?"

"your a bit to little katie."

"oh." kendall stopped folding and quickly set katie up on the dryer.

"there now i can keep an eye on you." kendall kissed katies cheek and picked up his jeans starting his laundry again. Kendall was halfway done when ktie grabbed his arm. So far katie had been very quit and kendall practacly forgot she as there.

"kenny?"

"yes baby girl?"

"i'm hungrey." kendall sighed and picked kai off the dresser.

"alright lets go make some macaroni." katie smiled and put her head on kenalls shoulder and let him carry her into the kitchen. After setting her on the counter kendall grabbed everything he would need and began making lunch. Katie watchd her brother make her lunch with curiosity normaly katie would e playing with her barbies or something but latly she was spending. Lot of time with her brother. Just as kendall ws finishing up making lunch logan walked into the house.

"hey whats up?"

"not much jut making lunch."

"oh cool hey katie." logan kissed katies cheek and got her down from the counter and watched as she went over to the kitchen table.

"so what are you doing here?"

"jeez nice to see you too." logan swatted kendalls arm and looked bak over at katie.

"sorry i just have been so busy with katie and laundry."

"well i can always watch katie if you want but landry forget it."kendall smiked and raised his eyebrows at logan.

"alright well have fun playing with her. Oh when you play barbes make sure you let her dress them otherwise she gets ad oh and if n the off chane she wants to play family agree to be whoever she makes you be if youarguee she will scream. Have fun and don't get her mad. Be good katie!"katie watched herbroter leave before turning backto logan

Want to play family?""uh sure."

"kay i will be the mommy and you can be he daddy and little susy will be the baby."

"uh alright." logan grabbed katies hand and let her lead him to the playrom.

"kay i make supper and you play with baby."

"uh alright." logan took the fake baby from katie and putit on the floor.

"HONEY!"

"huh what?" logan looked around confused surly she wasn't talking to him right?

"logie you are suppose to say yes baby!" katie said asaperated. Logan ran his head threw his hair akwardly and blushed.

"um ok ah yes baby?" logan cringed at how dumb he sounded how did a six year old possibly know what couples call eachother.

"suzzy needs a change!"

"ok?"

"CHANGE HER!"

"alright alright!" logan quickly grabbed the doll and pulled off the dress suddenly a diaper was thrown at him and it hit his head hard."OW!"

"you need a diaper stupid!" logan rolled his eyes and grabbed the diaper. Luckily for him he had his own sister and ad changed a few diapers in his time. He changedthe 'dirty diaper' in a flash and put the doll in thefake crib.

"THERE SUZYS SLEEPING!"katie took one look at the doll and crossed her arms and glared at logan."no shes still awake her eyes are open."

"katie her eyes don't shut!" katie raised an eyebrow at logan and while still keeping eye contact she reached into the crib and turned the doll on. Imdeatly the doll started crying and screaming logan coverd his ears and tried to turn the doll ff slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"told you she was still awake."

"katie alright you were right now please shut it off!"

"NO! You can't just shut off a baby!"

"it's a DOLL!"

"KEN-DALL!"

"no shush shush!" unfortunetly for logan kendall appered in the doorway and got a lecture nd was now rocking thestpid crying doll to sleep. Ten minutes. It had been ten minutes and this stupid doll had not stoped crying. Logagan had flipped it upside down in an attempt to close its eyes so he can shut it off and say it was sleeping. Nothing was working and logan wanted to thow the baby againsta wll.

"katie this thing isdriving me nuts can we please turn it off?"

"no! And dinners almost done so hurry up or no food."

"gahh! Logan rabbed the babies feet and held it upside down." .SLEEP!"

"LOGAN! What are you DOING!your hurting her! KENDALL KENDALL!"

''Logan! What did i say about making her mad?" logan simply threw the doll at kendall and got on his knees.

"HELP ME SHUT THAT THING UP!" kendall raised his his yebrows but took the doll and rocked it back and fort and low and behold the doll fell asleep."oh thank god!" katie grabbed the doll back from kendall and placedit back in the cradle.

"ok can i go now?" logan nodded and turned back to katie.

"now what?"

"dinner and i'm not talking to you."

"what? What did i do?!"

"you tried to kill suzy!" logan face palmed and sat on a tiny chair. Kagtie threw someplastic food infront him ans sat down in her own chair.

"um what is this?"

"chiken and noodles."

"of course it is!" logan tried to sound cheer ful but katie had thrown a pizza infront of him and one ting logan sucked at was lyingand his pizza was certiatl don't chiken and started fake ating when katie stood u."where are you going?"

"laundr. It's not fun but i have to do it."

"um alright what do i do?"

"give suzy a bath."

"alright well have fun with um laundry." katie picked up doll clothes and put them in the fake washer meanwhile logan went and picked up suzy the second she was in logans arms she started crying."oh come on! Just shut up already whats with you and the need to onstant ry! Lizzy never did ths!"

"LOGAN STOP YLLING AT HER! YOUR SCARYING HER!" katie reahd for suzy and kncked into logan ssuddenly suzy went flying out of logans arms and hit the floor with a crash and fell silent.

"you killed her! Logan you killed my baby!" logan looked at the baby on the floor and slowly started to smile and burst out lauging. Logan wasn'tsure why t was so funny but he couldn't help it he killed a doll. God why was he enjoying this?"stop it you butt head its not funny!"

"hey ow-ouch stop it stop hitting me!"

"no because you killed my baby she's DEAD! D-e-a-d that spells dead!"logan rolled his eyes and took a deepbreath.

"yeskatie i know that spells dea. I'm sorry ok?"

"no because your ssorry isn't ging to fix her dead prolem! She's still D-E-A-D!"

"whos dead?" kendall asked walking into the roo.

"Kenny! Logan killed her HE KILLED OUR BABY!" kendall aised his eyebrows at logan.

"you two have a baby now?"

"well not anymore" logan pointed to the crumpled doll on the floor and smirked.

"logan why do i even bother?" kendall reached down and pick up the doll turning it off and on a high pitch squeal filled the room."thereyou go guys babie has been brought back to life an uncle kendall is going to do laundry. Goodbye." kendall gave katie suzy and a uick pck on the cheekand went back to the laundry room.

"logan yousuck as a daddy but i love you so i forgive you."logan rolled his eyes and huggedkatie.

"alright well hanks- ig uess."

"alrigt lets play family some more."

"but you said i sucked as a dad."

"you do so wre just going to pretnd the dad left and never came back." logans hearrt clnched as katie says this. Logan should be nicer to her.

"ok whatever you want if the dads gone what does that make mme?"

"the dog." logan groaned and goton all fours. Great he was a dog of all the things katie could have made him she chose dog."okay doggy time to eat."

"woof."


End file.
